Heartfelt Lies
by My Name Rhymes With Ham
Summary: Rachel and Santana meet again after McKinley and agree to have a 'friends with benefits' arrangement. But is that all it will end up as? AU with minor Faberry and a lot of Pezberry...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Heartfelt Lies

**AN: So, I don't usually ship pezberry, but I'm going to give it a go. Chapters will start of short and probably not get any longer as this goes on. It's M because they'll almost certainly be something resembling mature themes (albeit from an extremely immature person) at some point in the future. Everyone is most likely OOC, time lines are all over the place, as are POVs and the general quality of writing really. The time lines you will be notified of dear reader; however the POVs and the shit writing will be yours to discover. Right then, enough rambling. On with the show.**

**Oh and it should be obvious but I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be little in the way of continuity issues but alas it wouldn't be any good.**

Chapter 1

"I take it you didn't get the part then?" Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had just finished work and had come home to find Rachel Berry, his best friend, sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and aimlessly throwing firecrackers about the small apartment that they shared with the other.

Rachel hiccupped and gazed up at him, smiling slightly she said "whatever gave you that idea Noah?"

"Well for starters the seal was still on that bottle of whiskey when I left, and it's now almost half gone..."

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" Rachel asked.

"Perhaps because I bought it to replace the bottle you went through a couple of weeks ago. When Quinn..."

"Don't" Rachel warned, glaring at him and chucking a firecracker at his feet for good measure. Puck dodged out of the way and apologised for bringing up the unmentionable.

"Where did they even come from?" Puck inquired, pointing at the almost empty bag on the coffee table to the left of Rachel. She looked at them, reminding herself of what they were actually having a conversation about and said "I found them in a drawer; they must have been leftover from bonfire night."

"Seriously though Rach, you can't keep doing this, getting shit faced whenever you feel down I mean." He said, sitting himself down beside her.

"I know..." Rachel sighed, unable to meet his eyes. "It's funny, you've finally grown up and I've somehow turned into the 16 year old you." Puck laughed at that.

"I'm undoubtedly hotter though."

"In an obvious, 'I can really only get with girls with a single digit IQ' kind of a way then sure" she said, giggling when Puck playfully punched her shoulder.

"Berry, you know I'm telling you this from the heart, because we've been best friends for most of our lives and I feel as if I can be completely honest with you..."

"Get to the point Noah."

"You really need to get laid" he said, and Rachel almost choked on her beer.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night, and the two of them were in a bar, having an informal competition to see which one could get the drunkest in the shortest space of time. Rachel found it funny that Puck had a problem with her drinking 'because she was being a whiny little bitch' as he put it, but he had no such problems with so-called sociable drinking. She supposed he felt this way because when he found her yesterday it was three in the afternoon, and it was now seven in the evening. What a drastic difference four hours made.<p>

"Pardon me?" Rachel asked, she was still unsure, or at least hoped she was, that she'd misheard him.

"You. Rachel Berry would benefit greatly from having sexual relations with either man or woman, as soon as possible."

"And how do you suggest I go about that Puckerman?" Rachel asked, deciding that for his own good she'd humour him.

"Well look at you Berry, you could have anyone you wanted. The problem is babe, that the one you want is very much taken."

"Please don't..."

"Rach I love you but this has to stop. Fabray, apart from a brief period of three months has consistently and quite completely fucked up your head, whether intentionally or not."

"...I know Puck. I get it alright! I'm a complete mess but I can't help it. I'm in love with her." Rachel explained, while Puck looked on sceptically.

"Then you have to learn to not love her."

"Is that even possible Puck?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel got a taxi home; neither one of them felt very much like walking and were both altogether too drunk to drive anywhere. They got home after half an hour, back to their apartment. They'd been living here for the past two years, after college they both needed a place to live and Pucks wages managed to pay for it, whilst Rachel auditioned left and right for any role that came. Most of the time she'd have to settle for waitressing or bar work in order for them both to be fed, but overall they weren't doing too bad.<p>

Rachel went to the kitchen to pour them both a drink from the remaining whiskey left in the bottle, whilst Puck sorted out the mail.

"Your dads send their love Rach." Puck called out to her, "And my sister has regional's coming up, she wants to know if we're going to come."

"Of course we are, Hannah is my protégée" Rachel said with a smile, she absolutely adored Puck's sister.

"That is the biggest mystery of my life, why on earth anyone would rather be like you than the Puckasaurus"

"She's picked up on your penchant for trouble Noah. Remember last month she was suspended for putting fireworks in her teacher's desk?"

"A classic" Puck said, while Rachel shook her head. She at least had been a relatively calming influence on Puck throughout their school years; however Hannah didn't have an equivalent. Between the two of them, it was easy to see why Mrs Puckerman constantly as stressed out as she was.

"What else is there Noah?" she said, joining him in the living room. But he was quiet, with his back to her. "Noah?" she tried again. He turned around, his face pale and eyes dancing around the room, refusing to look at her.

"Noah you're scaring me now."

"It's Quinn Rach...she's getting married."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was the third audition in as many weeks that she'd managed to mess up, Rachel thought to herself. She didn't know why things kept going wrong. It was as if all her talent had been poured into a sink and now some sadistic celestial body had pulled the plug out.

If she were feeling self pitying (a trait which worryingly had gotten more prominent over the past couple of years) she would attribute this to Quinn. But that wasn't entirely fair, Quinn Fabray had admittedly, been a complete and utter bitch all throughout high school. She'd bullied and backstabbed her way to the top all with a pristine, unfaltering smile and a cheerio's uniform.

Rachel Berry would have certainly been on Quinn Fabray's hit list. She had an unnatural affinity for plaid skirts and animal sweaters (which she had thankfully grown out of) and a love of musical theatre (which she had not). Captain of the glee club, the lowest of the low, or it was until the unholy trinity had joined and half the football team with them. She spoke her mind and unusually in words one couldn't understand. One of the only things stopping Quinn Fabray training her sights on Quinn Fabray was Puck. To his credit, he never abandoned his extremely unpopular best friend, and his ex-girlfriend, Santana Lopez was Quinn Fabray's second in command.

Without Santana, Quinn would just be your typical, selfish back-stabbing ho-bag. It was a good thing then, that Puck and Santana had parted on good terms (which was rather good of them, considering that she attributes him solely to her realising she was a lesbian). But throughout their two years of dating, Santana and Rachel had been forced together rather a lot of the time (Puck thought that they had a few things in common, and wanted his girlfriend and his best friend to 'bond') and as such had a grudging respect for each other. These two things kept Quinn Fabray off her back.

This was all quite well, until college.

There was no surprise when Rachel gained a scholarship to NYU. If it was her dream to go to New York and anyone who knew Rachel Berry knew that when she put her mind to something she usually got it. The surprise was that Puck was also offered a scholarship. Well it was a surprise to anyone but Puck and Rachel. Puck was a relatively good footballer and maintained reasonably good grades, after Rachel had declared herself his tutor (he still had the scar on his hand where Rachel had whacked him rather violently with a ruler, and then again when he told her that there were establishments for that kind of thing).

So the two of them were waved off, hung-over after the huge party thrown at the Hudson-Hummel household for the graduating seniors, by Noah's mum and Rachel's tearful fathers. Whereas his little sister was ecstatic, having been told she was now getting his room.

They got through the first semester before they met Quinn Fabray. She was her parents golden child, they gave her everything she wanted in the knowledge that she would marry a respectable man and churn out as many children as she possibly could to 'keep up the family name'. However, before that happened she wanted to have the full college experience.

Little did her parents know that having 'the full college experience' was code for having a relationship with Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray had just sent the movers off, with a substantial tip, as per Daniel's instructions. They'd just bought their house in New Jersey, a reasonable commute from Daniel's law firm in New York. Everything these days had to be done as per Daniel's wishes. It suited Quinn though, because Daniel would only spend weekends in the house and in between she could do whatever she wanted. However right now, she was writing out invitations.<p>

"I don't see why we have to personally visit your 'college experience' and her roommate." Daniel had snapped.

"They're my friends Daniel, besides it's a tradition" Quinn said, gritting her teeth. Rachel hadn't been just a 'college experience' to Quinn, she'd felt more for her than she ever had for Daniel; however she had to do what her parents wanted. She didn't have it in her to let them down.

"A tradition that won't be kept up when we are married" Daniel said. Quinn rolled her eyes and carried on filling out invitations.

"Wedding of the fucking year" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>McKinley High School Senior Year<strong>

Rachel and Puck were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Everyone from glee club that usually sat with the pair had given them a wide berth today, mostly because they wanted to have a private conversation. They knew this because Puck had told them to piss off and Rachel, while chastising his choice of words didn't correct him.

"I just don't understand why they're going out Noah. What on earth do they see in each other?"

"Fabray isn't that bad to be around the small percentage of the time that she's allowed to remove the very large stick from her ass" Santana interrupted, joining the pair and nodding at them in greeting. "Which is usually in direct correlation to know how far she is away from her parents and how much alcohol she has ingested respectively."

"She's not drunk now" Rachel noted.

"What's the matter Berry; you want King Kong all to yourself?"

"No Santana, Finn and I are just friends for the last time!"

Santana raised an eyebrow "Fabray then? Wouldn't have pegged her as your type."

"The only thing that surpasses my lack of interest in Quinn is her dislike for me. Besides, she's like...like..."

"Barbie heterosexual?" Puck supplied.

"Yes! She's Barbie heterosexual!"

"If that was the only thing standing in your way Berry, then I wouldn't worry, Quinn's definitely got a ticket for the rainbow train."

"What do you mean?"

"Berry, you're in my classes so I know you're not dumb. Quinn is more than willing to be 'flexible' shall we say?"

"Santana...not everyone is a lesbian you know." Puck said respectively.

"Oh shut the fuck up Puckerman."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, it's almost Christmas, we need something that will show the glee club off for the Christmas assembly!" Will Schuster said excitedly, clapping his hands and gazing at them in what he hoped was an inspirational manner. Twelve, disinterested teenage faces looked back at him. Not even Rachel, although she looked pained about it, responded.<p>

"...Rachel?" he asked weakly, hoping she'd have some idea for a song. Will Schuster liked to think of himself as a leader of men, recognising the strengths of each person in the group.

Which usually meant it was down to Rachel to actually run glee club.

Rachel bit her lip and sighed "Sorry Mr Schuster, but in the interests of solidarity with Noah here he has forbade me in taking part."

"Us Jews have got to stick together and represent our community in this hard time." Puck said, smiling at Rachel who glared at him. In reality, Puck had beaten her at their weekly game of poker last night, and this was Rachel's forfeit. Rachel though, wouldn't admit that she'd lost at anything so had made up a story that Puck was more than happy to go along with.

"Fine", Santana suggested, rolling her eyes "I'm suggesting us girls do Santa Baby, Streisand included...that going to be alright with you Puckerman?"

"I'm down with any plan in which my hot little Jewish American princess looks like a _total _babe", he said, ignoring Rachel flipping him off discretely.

"Hang on, that's all well and good, but what about those of us who won't be overjoyed at the sight of scantily clad women?" Kurt asked his boyfriend Blaine nodding when prompted.

"Go sing some PG rated Christmas carol that Schuster has choreographed then, _we _are doing Santa Baby"

And that was that, Will Schuster was pleased with the ingenuity and drive shown by Santana. Clearly, his rousing speech had brought something out in her. It had been a successful day and he was now ready to go home to Emma and a mug of hot chocolate.

Well, it was until the morning of the assembly anyway.

Will Schuster wondered how he had led his men to this as Figgins put them all in detention for a week for public indecency. Whereas Sue told them all with glee that they would all make a killing on the street corners of Amsterdam, especially Kurt and Blaine with their rendition of Baby its Cold Outside

**AN: So, at least Santana made an appearance in this chapter. Tons of film references in this (well two, what's that you say? A-Level maths, no problem!) Although I now want to write a spin off where Sue kidnaps Blaine and Kurt and sells them as hookers in Amsterdam. Make of that what you will. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's been a while; I've been revising like mad for a maths exam. Little point really, considering how horribly it went. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Rach, this bill was meant to be paid last week."

"I am aware of that Noah, however, we have to have this thing called money in order to be able to pay the bills, now can you see where this is heading?"

"...We don't have any money?"

"I knew that college education wouldn't go to waste!" Rachel cried, giggling as Puck swatted her with a newspaper.

"C'mon Rachel, can we please be serious for a minute?" Puck whined, and seeing no resistance from Rachel he carried on. "What about my wages? Don't they..."

"They just about pay for food and rent, there's no way they'll stretch as far as bills too."

Puck started pacing and Rachel casually drank her orange juice. There would've been a time when Rachel would be completely postal right now, neurotic as she was over every little detail. She still worried about things, but now it was almost entirely internalised. Right now though, Puck had come to a decision.

"Rach, you're going to have to..."

"Get a job?" Rachel asked, smirking at the look on Puck's face. "I know, I've been looking for the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Puck began, but Rachel quickly waved him off.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault that I'm not getting any parts. I'd rather forget it for a while than go cold and hungry. Anyway, maybe after a break I'll come back fresh and my luck will have changed. This doesn't mean that I'm going to just give up. But I've decided to stop feeling sorry for myself, self pity isn't an attractive quality, or so I hear."

"Good for you Rach! You got any interviews lined up?"

"A couple, they seemed to like me on the phone anyhow."

"Do you want a lift anywhere?"

"It's alright Noah, besides haven't you got work now yourself anyway? Protect and serve officer Puckerman!" She laughed, saluting him then rushing out the door as an amused Puck half heartedly flipped her off on her way out.

* * *

><p>The whole fucking world was out to get her.<p>

Briefly, Rachel remembered a notion that she told Puck about this morning, something about how she was going to stop feeling sorry for herself. A completely ridiculous one, now that she had the time to think about it properly, and one that would not be upheld any time soon. With that, Rachel decided to hell with it all, making her way to the nearest liquor store.

The only problem was she didn't have a clue where she was.

She walked aimlessly along the streets of New York for a good quarter of an hour, but soon after that decided to stop in a shop somewhere and ask for directions. The only shop around that was open though seemed to be entirely decrepit, she couldn't even see through the windows for the amount of grime and dust covering them like a blanket obstructed her vision. All in all, it didn't seem like a good idea to go in, Rachel thought to herself, visions of horrible murders entering her thoughts (her being the one murdered, by an assortment of unsavoury characters). But still, Rachel wanted a drink, so she entered, trying to not look as scared as she felt.

The shop, on closer inspection seemed to be an old bookshop. It was as dark in here as it had seemed from the state of the windows outside. The only other person in here was a man, who looked to be in his late seventies, dozing by the counter. Rachel walked over to him and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me..." The man shot up, looked around wildly and upon realising who had woke him up, fixed Rachel with a glare.

"You wanted a book?" He asked her, in a gruff voice.

"No thank you..." She began, but he had already interrupted her.

"What on earth are you doing in a bookstore then?"

"I wanted directions."

"I'm not a map."

"To a liquor store." The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's a girl like you want in a place like that?"

"Well, presumably a drink." Rachel said; an eyebrow raised. She was scared, but there was still no way she was going to be patronised by a stranger. She was Rachel Berry after all. The man studied her for a while and then broke out into laughter.

"Oh, I _like _you. I have a bottle of whiskey in the back, you're welcome to it." Rachel thought about it for a second then decided to take him up on his offer.

Jackson, Rachel learned, was despite his cantankerous and cold exterior, an incredibly funny and intelligent man. They talked for a good few hours (mostly Rachel) and drank whiskey (again, mostly Rachel). He was a good listener, and despite him not really knowing her Rachel decided to open up to him. After all, maybe that was what she needed. An unbiased opinion.

"You know Rachel; you could work here if you wanted." She was unsure she had heard him correctly. He smiled and repeated his offer.

"Look, I know it doesn't seem like much, and it usually isn't. But I have a feeling about you. You'll be good with customers, I can tell. I just tend to grunt at them until they leave me alone. I'll pay you, obviously. What do you say?" Rachel squealed in glee and threw herself across the table to hug him in thanks.

* * *

><p>Happier now, Rachel decided that she had no more need to drink any more alcohol, after her stroke of good fortune it seemed unnecessary. Today had, overall, turned out despite a brief spell of uncertainty, to be a marginal success. She wondered though how long her good mood would last, before it inevitably all came crashing down. It was about 20 minutes, give or take, before it did in fact all go to shit, and in a pretty spectacular fashion.<p>

"Oh what's wrong now?" Rachel said, commenting on the sour look on Puck's face. What had gone wrong _now?_

"We forgot Quinn's visit." Puck said delicately, as if the news could send her running for the nearest bottle. His fears were not unfounded, given Rachel's less than stellar track record dealing with all things to do with Quinn Fabray.

"I haven't forgotten Puck, in fact I've barely thought of anything else."

"You might have thought of the event Rach, but _when _this event is occurring has it seems slipped your mind. She's coming tomorrow morning."

Rachel stood silently for a moment, mulling that over. She then decided to say what was on her mind;

"Shit."

Puck grimaced in agreement, still looking at her apprehensively. He was waiting to see how long it would take for her to fall apart. However, she didn't and Rachel did want some credit for that. She was still unclear of something though.

"Is she bringing that prick with her?"

"She would be perfectly entitled to, 'that prick' being her fiancé." Puck said, now not knowing how best to proceed because Rachel hadn't behaved the way he had predicted.

"I'm aware of that Noah; it still doesn't make him any less of a prick."

Puck had to agree.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to meet them at the airport."<p>

"Will you stop acting like a petulant child? We've always met Quinn at the airport when she visits. Now think happy thoughts, we want to give a good impression."

"Noah the man already doesn't like you, and he actively despises me. Here's a cheerful thought, what if he'd been stopped by customs and detained, for let's day an indefinite period of time?" Rachel said, smirking. Puck wasn't in the mood though, so he gave her his 'cop glare' and told her to go and play somewhere away from him.

Rachel had just finished instructing a tiny child no more than seven on the importance of metaphor (the imbecile had laughed at her buying a pack of gold star stickers) when Quinn turned up with her... fiancé. Rachel had plenty of names for Daniel, but _that _was not going to become one of them.

Rachel swallowed the already forming lump in her throat; Quinn was just as beautiful as she always had been. Well, she did look worn out and not in a good way as Daniel Adams dragged her along behind him like a part of his fucking luggage. Rachel didn't hate many people, but Daniel quite easily made the top of that list, just above some sleazy director that offered sex in return for Rachel getting the part that she wanted.

But she had to play her part, so Rachel fixed her famous 'Rachel Berry Show Smile' on her face and went to join them. She would never let it be said that Noah Puckerman had better manners than her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews; hope you enjoy this next installment.**

Chapter 4

"What's with the face lass?" Jackson asked, startling Rachel from her place behind the counter, where she had previously been staring into space.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"You look like you've trodden in something and then been ran over. What's up?" Rachel looked bemused at his choice of phrase, and sighed.

"Just an ex, of sorts."

"Well if he gave you up then he's a fool. Now that was simple, moving on to something else." He said, smiling.

"_She _is staying in New York. She's come to visit, with her fiancé." Jackson turned round sharply and looked at Rachel. Rachel was afraid that she'd somehow not read the situation correctly. Jackson seemed like a lovely and perfectly reasonable man, but he was of the age that he could not be necessarily counted on to have the same views regarding certain things. But she was worrying needlessly, for he then said;

"Well that does present a slightly bigger problem. If you would like to talk about it over a measure of whiskey then I would be found agreeable." Rachel laughed and nodded, walking over to the front door and flipping the sign from open to closed.

"I can see now why you hardly ever sell anything; you're always off drinking in the back room." She said, and Jackson did not argue with her.

"In fact, I think you only wanted me as a drinking buddy" Rachel continued, following him.

"You caught me Miss Berry. Now would you like a single or a double measure?" He asked politely, waving the bottle at her.

"Better make it a double Jackson. This story shall be long and overly-dramatic and I shan't be able to tell it without being in a sufficient state of inebriation."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"High school. She was the typical all American head cheerleader type, and I was the slightly crazy overly pedantic musical theatre geek in animal sweaters. It was love at first sight obviously." Jackson chuckled and started aimlessly cleaning his glasses.

"You didn't get along then?"

"No, we had a mutual dislike of each other. It wasn't until college that we even attempted to actually be real friends..."

* * *

><p>Rachel was going to kill Puck. She was never going to listen to anything he said ever again. And much less <em>go along with it. <em>Puck did not have good ideas. A good idea was not going out the day before an essay was due and getting absolutely hammered. It would've been alright, she thought, had they not come back and thought it a good idea to see exactly how high Rachel's laptop would bounce if he threw it out the window. In fact, _that _was the catalyst that had turned the night from fun into incredibly shitty. So here she was, in the library, frantically finding any book she can remember researching from before, in the hope that she could get _something _of merit typed up and handed into by tonight. That way, she wouldn't be kicked out of college and eventually end up homeless on the streets of New York.

Rachel turned, searching for a table to dump her books on when a familiar figure caught her eye. That was... that was Quinn! What on earth was Quinn doing here? She looked...she looked _good_ Rachel thought, begrudgingly. Despite the fact that she had never much liked Quinn Fabray for most of her life, she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to her. Blame the Cheerio's skirts...

There wasn't a cheerleading outfit in sight though. Quinn was dressed casually, and she had glasses that Rachel had sometimes seen her wear in the classes they shared perched on the end of her nose. She was flicking through a book frantically, tongue between her teeth. Overall...well let's just say that Rachel Berry approved. But enough of checking Quinn out, she should go over there and talk to her, find out if Quinn's new dress sense matched her personality.

"Quinn Fabray! I didn't expect to see you here." Quinn looked up sharply from her book, and noticing Rachel, her eyebrow quirked up.

"I do go to this college Berry; therefore I am allowed to use its facilities."

"That isn't what I meant Quinn..."

"You didn't expect me to be at college at all. Thought I was a Lima Loser?"

"Not at all! I just... what I meant was..."

"Relax, Berry. I was just teasing you. Are you going to sit down or what, those books look heavy." She noted, pointing at the empty seat opposite her. Rachel smiled gratefully and dumped the books on the table. Sighing with relief now that she wasn't carrying that amount of weight, she settled down in the chair.

"So what brings you here?" Rachel asked, and wanted to smack her head against the table when Quinn smirked, trying not to laugh. Stupid question...

"Work." Quinn replied shortly, "I heard that this place is good for that. What about you?" Rachel told her the tale, and was disconcerted to see Quinn start laughing. Maybe she hadn't changed at all.

"I'm sorry Berry; I shouldn't laugh, but... That's ridiculous, why didn't you stop Puck?"

"I was passed out on the couch by this point." Quinn looked down for a second, bit her lip then shoved all her books unceremoniously to one side. Grabbing one of Rachel's, she said;

"I guess I'll help you out then." She said, at Rachel's look of complete and utter shock, "Mine doesn't have to be in till next week, seeing as I don't leave my work until the last minute."

They worked for most of the day, mostly in comfortable silence, though occasionally one of them would ask about their findings, or talk about their lives since graduation or make jokes. It was really nice. When Rachel's essay was finally finished, for the second and final time, Quinn decided to accompany her to hand it in.

"Thank you for that Quinn, you didn't have to..."

"Forget about it Berry, we're friends."

"We...we are?" Rachel asked, Quinn looked unsure and then said.

"Well, if _you _want to be. I know I was a bitch in high school, but I've grown up somewhat, we both have. And I'd really like the chance to be your friend, if that's alright?"

"Oh Quinn!" Rachel cried, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, "It's more than alright!" Quinn coughed uncomfortably at the display of public affection. Once Rachel had finally released her, she looked at the ground embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck. She then smiled goofily and said goodbye, waving to Rachel again once she'd gotten halfway down the street. Rachel watched her go, smiling. She then went the opposite way, off to tell Puck about her new friend, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>"I see. That's fascinating. Really it is." Quinn noted, in the middle of the silent library. Rachel looked up from her book, and glanced at her. She may have to rethink the possibility of finally becoming Quinn Fabray's friend, on the basis that she was quite clearly <em>insane. <em>

"What is? I didn't say anything."

"But that's just it. That's what is so fascinating. Normally you never shut up." Quinn said, a small grin already forming on her face. Rachel refused to respond, other than to storm out. Quinn called her name, but Rachel carried on. Quinn sighed and got up, stuffing her books back into her bag and ran after her, frantically apologising to the librarian who was screaming at the pair of them, about destroying the sanctity of her library. If Quinn had had the time, she would've stopped to inform the woman that _screaming_ at them wasn't exactly the best thing to be doing about it, but she had a highly strung dwarf to chase after. She found her sitting on a wall by herself just outside.

"Really Berry? You're losing your touch. You can't wait for someone after you've stormed out on them. High school Rachel would've been shocked and appalled." Despite herself, Rachel could feel the corners of her mouth turn up. Quinn sat down beside her and nudged her playfully.

"You smiled, I'm off the hook." Quinn sing-songed. Rachel had to laugh at that. This new Quinn was _so _different to her high school counterpart, much like Rachel herself, she supposed. It wasn't even that they had completely changed either; it was just that neither of them felt like carrying on the ridiculous and juvenile high-school hierarchy and pressures. Even back then, they were 'sort of friends'. Without those complications hanging over their heads, they had the chance to just be Rachel and Quinn.

"I'm still mad at you Fabray, despite your mediocre attempt at humour." Quinn looked like she was struggling with herself for a minute. She took a deep breath and then turned to Rachel. Pecking her shyly on the lips she said;

"Let me take you out for dinner Berry, make it up to you." She offered.

"...I...ok." Rachel agreed.

This was how Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray began their relationship.

* * *

><p>"So this girl, Quinn, was it? How long were you dating her for?"<p>

"About six months in total. But it started going wrong after four."

"Hmmm... so you still love her then?"

"Yes, and I know that she still loves me, but she's always cared more about what other people thought of her."

"And that's not going to change?"

"Not anytime soon, no."

"Can't you just, I don't know, forget her and move on? Keep out of each other's way?"

"It's not as if we come into contact _that _often."

"Yes, but she broke up with you, surely she has to realise how that must feel for you?"

"She said she values my friendship more, so I..."

"You went along with it because you wanted her in whatever capacity you could get. This situation is fine for her Rachel, but terrible for you."

"I know; I just don't know what to do about it."

"I don't know what to suggest. But, if you ask me, this bloke of hers seems like a real piece of work,"

"Oh he is, to say the least... Enough about me though Jackson, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem content enough for me to tell you all my troubles, which I'm grateful for by the way. But you never mention anything about yourself."

"I was married, once. Emily died about 10 years ago." Rachel felt incredibly guilty for bringing it up now.

"I...I'm so sorry Jackson."

"Aye, so am I love. But she was in pain and it was for the best."

"Did you have any children?"

"Four, only one of them actually speaks to me. I have a few grandkids, not that you'd know, I've only met them briefly."

"I..." Rachel started, biting her lip.

"Not your fault lass. Shouldn't you be getting off anyway? I thought your girl wanted to talk to you about something."

"She's not my girl Jackson."

"Nope, like I said. She's a fool."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Santana will turn up! She's in the next chapter for a small scene and then after that she's in the story proper, if everything goes to plan. I keep forgetting to change my English-isms to American-isms. Neither of them are probably words but you get the point. Enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 5

"Rach, you all packed?" Rachel grunted in response. Noah sighed and closed the boot of the car. He went over to join Rachel, where she was sitting forlornly on the front step.

"It's been almost 18 months."

"I'm perfectly aware of how much time has passed, thank you Noah." He was beginning to lose patience with her now.

"Look Rachel, I know you say you love her. But she left! She's gone and broke your heart and started hooking up with the biggest douche bag in New York City. And I'm not saying that you have to be ok with that, not even close. I know Fabray remember? How hard she is to get over...I get it."

"I'm sorry Noah, I didn't even think."

"No, you didn't. But it's cool Berry, you're my best friend and it kills me to see you hurting. But I'll deal with it. For this weekend though, can we just pretend that we're both not completely fucked up and enjoy being back with our families?" Rachel smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. What would she do without him?

"Yeah, sure Noah."

"Good girl."

* * *

><p>They'd decided to drive. It wouldn't take that much longer after all; and neither one of them could afford the plane tickets. Student living did not come cheap. They spent the time singing along to the radio at the top of their voices, and not mentioning anything to do with a certain blonde. When they got into Lima, Rachel phoned her dads to tell them they were almost there.<p>

They pulled up at the house, and the length of time it took for Rachel to undo her seatbelt was precisely the amount of time it took for her dads to come running out of the house, psychically pull her from the car and into a bone-crushing hug. They pulled apart and the two of them greeted Puck.

"Sup, Mr and Mr Berry" said Puck.

"Rachel, honey, what your dad and I are trying to say is..." Leroy began.

"We're moving"

"We're moving, to Australia." When Rachel said nothing the two were left unsure of how to continue.

"I've gotten a job out there, and we weren't going to take it but it's a fantastic opportunity and..."

"Guys stop." Rachel said, cutting Hiram off. "I'm pleased for you both. Of course it's a fantastic opportunity and of _course _you both should go. It's just, I'm going to miss you, that's all."

"Oh, sweetheart, we're going to miss you too!" Leroy said, pulling her and Hiram into another Berry family hug. Puck decided that he would leave them to it and go and pick up his mom and sister for dinner.

"So, how's college going guys?" Hannah asked her mouth full of food.

"S'alright." Puck replied, his mouth also full. Their mother shook her head at the pair of them exasperatedly and said;

"Rachel, do you have anything to add to my son's lengthy and informative account?" Rachel laughed while Puck made a brief defensive noise.

"College is great, the classes are just fantastic and living in New York is a dream come true." She rambled, show smile firmly plastered onto her face. Luckily everyone but Puck bought it, and he was just pleased that she was attempting some semblance of normality.

"What about school Hannah? You'll have to bring me up to speed with the goings on of the glee club."

"Oh Rachel, it's all going so terribly. No-one will listen to a thing I say! Mr Schuster isn't any use either; he seems to think writing themes on the board will suddenly turn us into a competition winning squad!" Puck and Rachel both laughed at that, they knew that the Spanish teacher was never going to change.

"Have you tried bribery?"

"Pardon?" demanded Hiram, the other two adults at the table looking up shocked at Puck.

"Well it doesn't have to be bribery, just anything to get the other people in glee club to listen to you so you don't get stonewalled by Schue." Rachel said, mouthing at Puck to shut up.

"Exactly, bribery just happened to work for Rachel..." Puck said, smirking, whilst Rachel kicked him from under the table. "What Rach? At least I didn't mention the crack house" he added, amidst Hannah's laughter and their parents' horror.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up here superstar?" Puck said, heaving himself up into the tree house Leroy made for them both years ago. It had slowly turned from a play area, their childhood sanctuary to a place for them to get drunk through high-school, seeking sanctuary of a different kind. which was exactly what Rachel was doing now.<p>

"Just thinking" Rachel said, holding out a bottle of beer for her to take. He did, sitting down next to her.

"About what? You upset about your dads? 'Cause..."

"No! God no, I'm happy for the both of them, plus it's not as if I won't ever see them again."

"Ok then, so what then? You're going to have to give me some clues here Rach..."

"Honestly Noah, I'm not _entirely _made up of angst. I was just thinking about what a nice night this is. It's quiet. I mean, don't get me wrong, I _love _New York. But I feel more relaxed, more peaceful."

"I hear you Rach"

"So, do you want to get drunk like we did when we were sixteen?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck were sat in a booth across from 'the happy couple'. They were trying to make awkward conversation and it really wasn't working.<p>

"So Rachel, how's the...acting going?" Daniel asked, through gritted teeth. It appeared that he didn't want to go through with this charade any more than Rachel did. She wondered if he was doing it for the same reason as her. Either way, she got the impression that once the two of them were married things would be quite different. Now she thought about it, 'Quinn Adams' sounded like a ridiculous name anyway, and she wasn't just being petty. It _didn't _fit her. Or maybe it didn't fit Quinn Fabray, Puck and Rachel's friend and the girl Rachel was still in love with. Maybe Quinn would change to suit her new name, and become unrecognisable to them. Rachel wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that.

"It is going well thank you Daniel. At this moment in time the roles available however are perhaps not bested suited for me, therefore I have decided to take a short break from the world of showbiz."

"Oh." Daniel said, already bored with the topic.

"So, I had to break up with my girlfriend the other day." Daniel looked confused, while Rachel and Quinn shared a smile and decided to humour him.

"Oh?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, there was one big problem in our relationship."

"And what was that Noah?" Rachel asked, having an inkling of where this was going.

"Her, she was fucking massive." The three of them started to laugh, even though the joke wasn't very funny, they just felt grateful that they were all together again. Daniel was muttering into his drink. Quinn, noticing Daniel's sour expression, whispered something in his ear, while Rachel looked away uncomfortably and Puck put a hand on her arm protectively. Rachel smiled at him and turned back to the couple. They looked to be having a silent argument, until Quinn beamed at Puck and Rachel.

"Guys, Daniel throws an annual Christmas party at his firm, and it's usually hopelessly boring. We would love it if you could both come."

And whilst they were blindsided with that, she added;

"Oh, and Rachel. Despite... everything, you're still one of my closest friends, it would mean so much to me if you were to be my maid of honour?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Doesn't deal with a lot, but it's the second update in a week, so it's not like anyone's being deprived of anything. Except decent writing :P We get into the story for reals next chapter, Santana and all. However, you'll just have to be content with the Santana-lite on offer for now. **

Chapter 6

"So how does the midget feel about this?" Santana asked Puck, trying in vain to not look concerned.

"She's... she's dealing. It's got to reach a point though where she just has to move on."

"This isn't her fault. As much as I love Fabray she can be an utter selfish bitch."

"Careful San, you're starting to look like you might actually care." Santana choked and started to protest her innocence, all the while turning increasingly red.

"You suggesting that I care about _anyone _is hilarious Puckerman. We all know that I'm only out for what I can get."

"Sure thing Lopez_. _How are _you_ dealing anyway? After all you and Brittany are both of her bridesmaids, surely that will be awkward."

"Britts and I are cool. We just weren't working out; as usual it just took me a lot longer to realise it. But its fine, I'm fine."

"I'm glad. Have you heard from any of the others?"

"Little bit from Chang squared. They eloped last year, they're travelling right not, but Tina said they'll try to make it to the wedding. What about you?"

"A few, my man Artie's managing to drag himself away from his work. Rach is having coffee with Kurt and Blaine as we speak and Finn's skyping us both later tonight."

"No Mercedes? Thought they were like the three musketeers in high school, with y'know, more singing."

"They all lost contact apparently. I think she's still pretty close to Quinn though, so she'll probably be there."

"Alright Puckerman, I didn't really want to know the movements of our _entire _glee club, I'm not the freakin' CIA. Besides, I've gots to get back to work."

"Bye Sanny! Enjoy yourself!" Puck called out to her mockingly.

"Fuck off Puckerman" Santana sing-songed then hung up.

* * *

><p>"So you're sure you're ok?"<p>

"Yes!" Rachel snapped, surprising both Kurt and Blaine. She sighed and drank some of her coffee, composing herself. "Sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that everyone has been asking me that lately. I appreciate your concern, but really. I'm an adult, is it completely shitty that Quinn is getting married to this asshole and despite that I still can't make the first step and just _move _on for fucks sake, yes it is. But I'm not going to lose it."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look and said simultaneously "she's alright." This caused Rachel to giggle at the both of them.

"So, when are you two finally tying the knot then?" Rachel asked, eyebrow raised and successfully shifting the focus from herself.

"Erm, well you see..." Kurt started.

"It's kind of like" Blaine joined in.

Rachel sighed and said "Look, you guys even talk in unison, if that isn't a sign then I don't know what is."

"Oh hush you." Kurt said, secretly smiling at her. In actual fact, Kurt had tasked Rachel with 'testing the waters' with Blaine so to speak. Rachel was just glad she could help out a friend whilst using her acting talents. Although while Rachel had grown up, tactful and subtle would _never _be two words to describe her.

"Blaine, don't tell me you've never considered marriage?"

"Oh I have Rachel, believe me it would be a dream to marry Kurt, seeing as I love him dearly. I'd like to discuss it with _him _though when we both feel that the time's right."

Kurt swooned and after awhile, Rachel cleared her throat uncomfortably. It was far too early in the morning for her to be witnessing her friends eye-fucking each other after all, and besides...

"Right, I have a job to get to." Rachel said, getting up from the table. The two of them barely said goodbye to her, so wrapped up were they in each other. Rachel was unsure of whether she was happy for them or just bitter as she left.

* * *

><p>Rachel had only been working her shift for an hour when her phone rang. She saw it was Kurt and answering it.<p>

"I forgot to say, we'll completely all not go to the wedding if that's what you want Rach. We're behind you one hundred percent."

"But Hun...I want to get my electric slide on!"

There was silence on both sides of the line for a good few minutes.

"So Kurt..." Rachel began

"Don't you dare! He's wonderful, despite his _many _flaws. I mean really Blaine? The _Electric Slide_? I'm not going to even _touch _that one."

"I wouldn't"

"Stop it Berry. I mean it though, about the..."

"I know you do Kurt, and I really appreciate the offer. But it's ok. I'm going to do this. I know I'm an incredible masochist..."

"That's just the beginning." Kurt muttered, interrupting her.

"But! Quinn and I, there's always been _something _between us, whether it's been as enemies, or 'kind of friends' to actual friends, to lovers. I can't just let all that go so easily."

"I understand Rach. I have to go have a discussion with Blaine though about the things he shouldn't _ever _say to anyone other than me. But I'll catch you later?"

* * *

><p>"Sure Kurt."<p>

"Hey guys!"

"Hello Finn"

"Sup dude"

Puck and Rachel were in their apartment, speaking to Finn from his garage in Lima. He'd kept it on after Burt and Carole had decided to retire, and so far he was happy. Although he hadn't managed to settle down with anyone yet. Puck had a sneaking suspicion that he still held a candle for Rachel, but he hadn't managed to find any proof thus far.

"So Quinn's getting married, that's cool huh?" Puck and Rachel shared a look that said no, it was pretty much every adjective other than 'cool', but Finn didn't pick up on it.

"Yeah sure man..." Puck answered finally.

"I haven't met this Dan guy though. Do we approve of him?"

"Jury's still out on that one I'm afraid Finn." Rachel said, trying her best to stay polite about him.

"Well Ok then, if he hasn't got the Rachel Berry seal of approval yet then he's clearly a douche bag." Rachel giggled and agreed with Finn. Despite, or maybe because of, everything that had gone on between them Rachel and Finn were still good friends. They were really only a high-school romance, and she was glad that Finn had acted like such an adult about that, in the end.

"Well, at least they're coming back home for the wedding. We haven't all been together since graduation..." Now Rachel and Puck felt guilty. They managed to visit Lima as much as they could bare it, but really Rachel didn't have much reason to go now that her dads had moved to Australia, and they both couldn't stomach being back in there. It had never really been home to them, not like it was for Finn.

"Finn, we've invited you here loads..." Puck began.

"Aw man I wasn't looking for sympathy or anything. I'm cool here, it's just, y'know? New Directions back together again."

"It'll be great Finn" Rachel agreed, whilst in her head she was thinking the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>"Rach, are you even listening?" Rachel was broken out of her train of thought to see Quinn smiling softly at her. Noticing the look on Rachel's face however, Quinn's smile faded. "What's up superstar?"<p>

"Oh nothing..."

"Don't lie to me Rach. I know when something's wrong with you."

'Then why can't you see that this wedding crap is killing me' Rachel thought darkly in her head. But she couldn't shoulder all the blame with Quinn. After all, it was _her _that decided to go to the wedding in the first place and it was _her _who had agreed to become Quinn's maid of honour. Stupid, incessant high-school Rachel Berry always wanting to be everyone's friend.

"I'm just worried about going back to Lima." Quinn sighed and placed her hand over Rachel's comfortingly.

"I know Rach. If it were up to me we wouldn't be going back there either. But it wouldn't be fair to my parents otherwise, after all they are paying. And Daniel agrees so..."

'Yes, and it really makes me feel _so _much better that you are incapable of standing up for yourself Quinn.'

"It's ok Quinn." Rachel said, unwilling to let her continue, so she fobbed her off with a weak smile.

"You sure?"

'Of course I'm not, and the real Quinn Fabray, _my _Quinn Fabray would've seen right through that.'

"Completely."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So it has come to my attention that I am in fact a useless wanker. I did say at the beginning that I'd make it obvious when the timeline skips, and I don't think I have past like, the second chapter. So yeah, thanks Gleek1990 for pointing that out. :) **

**For simplicity, in the last few chapters whenever they've been in Lima it was in the past and whenever they were in New York it was the present, but I'll try and make it clearer from now on. Thank you for all the reviews though, and welcome to the story proper. With like, Rachel & Santana interacting and everything. This might in fact be a complete let down, but enjoy anyway. Oh, and my knowledge of legal matters is slim anyway, but for the US practically non-existent, so if anything seems ridiculous it's because 1) it is and 2) blame a mixture of Wikipedia and Yahoo! Answers, which aren't the most trustworthy resources. **

Chapter 7

"Puck, you _cannot _do this to me!"

"Oh relax Berry. It isn't my fault that I can't get the time off of work. Besides, why are you even going if it's going to be that bad?"

"Hang on, do the words 'Oh it'll be fine Rach, I'll be there and we will both be too busy getting shit faced on the free alcohol to bother to much about Quinn' mean anything to you?"

"I might've said that yeah..." Puck muttered.

"Exactly, and now you're blowing me off."

"For work Rachel, I wouldn't do it for any other reason. You know I've got your back." Puck frowned, surely she must know that? His worries went unfounded though, because Rachel just sighed and nodded, collapsing on to the sofa.

"I know that Noah, it's not your fault."

"Are you still going to go?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice do I? The free alcohol better be good, that's all I'm saying."

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck off you stupid little..."<p>

"Problem there Rach?" Quinn asked, coming into the room and unashamedly staring at Rachel with an eyebrow raised. Which was incredibly awkward for Rachel, considering her state of undress. She'd decided to go with a short black dress that showed of her legs. But it seemed to be putting up a valiant fight in order to stay off of her body. Rachel had just about managed to get it on and was waging war with the zip by the time Quinn had come in.

"The little bastard won't..." Rachel said, vaguely motioning towards the dress. Quinn giggled and came over to her almost immediately, zipping up the dress for her. However, when she was done, instead of leaving Rachel to it she wrapped her arms round Rachel's waist and put her head on her shoulder, breathing in deeply. Something which Rachel had no hope of doing in this current position.

"You look gorgeous Rach" Quinn said lowly, surveying them both in the mirror.

"I..." Quinn smiled at Rachel's uncharacteristic quietness.

"Oh, and happy birthday. Your present's back at the hotel...I'll give it to you later tonight." Rachel chose to say nothing in response to that. They stood there together for a little while longer, until there was a bang from somewhere within the apartment and the pair of them came to their senses and broke apart, Quinn coughing slightly as she left the room in a hurry. When Rachel had come back to her senses and turned around, Quinn had gone.

The party was exactly how she expected it to be. Nearly everyone there seemed to be a carbon copy of Daniel, all the way down to their expensive suits, slicked back hair and carefully groomed facial hair. All with significant others practically as stepford in their appearance. Rachel, in that moment, felt sorrier for Quinn than she ever had, despite recent events. It was clear that this was precisely the life that she _didn't _want, but couldn't foresee any way out of. Rachel wondered if somewhere, in another life perhaps, that maybe if Quinn hadn't always lived her life according to other people's expectations of her, then things would be different. With Quinn happy and with...well, Rachel. But then that wasn't reality, and Rachel was starting to see that.

Deciding that she was being far too deep for the occasion, Rachel crossed the room in the hope of rectifying the situation. She went to find the bar.

"Jack and coke" Rachel said to the barman politely, who merely nodded and went to go pour her the drink. She waited patiently on one of the stools; until she heard a low whistle and someone drunkenly call out;

"Well fuck me sideways, Rachel Berry!" Rachel whirled round, and sure enough, there was Santana Lopez, former HBIC of McKinley High School, blatantly checking her out.

"You got yourself a dress sense Berry, I'm impressed."

"...Thank you Santana. You look very attractive yourself."

"Good, that was the look I was aiming for. So Berry, how are things?"

"Well enough I suppose. What about you? What are you doing here in New York?"

"I work here Berry."

"Here?"

"Well not _exactly _here. But in one of the offices upstairs yes." Santana said with a slight smirk.

"Wow, congratulations Santana."

"Yeah well, there was no way in hell I was going to stay in Lima. So Berry, mind doing me a little favour?" Rachel gulped and looked at Santana apprehensively. She'd like to help her out, Santana had always been civil to her in high school, but she'd always had a reputation that quite frankly terrified Rachel. Not that you'd know, but she still wasn't sure about doing the girl any favours.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not for you."

"Sexual?" At that, Santana burst into laughter and wiggled her eyebrows playfully at Rachel, leaning in closer towards her.

"Can be if you want Berry, but that wasn't what I had in mind. Later perhaps?" Rachel almost choked at those words, and moved her line of questioning on quickly.

"Illegal then?" At this, Santana hesitated for a second.

"A little bit yeah." She admitted "But it won't be that bad." Rachel weighed her options up and looked at Santana's pleading face. Damn her! She couldn't hold up for too long to that so Rachel caved.

"What is it you want me to do?" Santana's face broke into a massive grin at that.

"Just keep a look out for me. I'm going to hop over the bar and get some booze before that guy comes back."

"Sure thing Lopez, just make sure you remember some for me." Santana looked at her incredulously for a few seconds before slapping her on the back.

"Damn Berry, that personality transplant you've had has made you at _least _ten times hotter."

* * *

><p>"So, are you still auditioning for Broadway?" Santana slurred. They had both decided to get their own table after Santana got them both a large bottle of spirits. She'd proclaimed that all the other tables were filled with 'useless, boring pricks' and dragged Rachel off to a small table in the corner of the room.<p>

"Not right now, money's tight so I've got a job in a bookstore."

"You are enjoying it?"

"I am yes; my employer is a delightful man."

"Good"

"So a career in law? I have to admit, I sort of expected it, just the wrong _side _of the law is all." Santana cackled at that and said

"That's me, Santana Lopez, paralegal and part time thief of booze."

"You didn't want to become a lawyer? Sorry, that seemed rude." Santana laughed and said

"Well that's because it was Berry, but it's cool. I'm glad you still keeps it real actually, it's something we've always had in common."

"Was your appalling grasp on the English language a significant barrier then?"

"Berry, as glad as I am that you've managed to develop a sense of humour, if you continue to interrupt me then I'll have to get all Lima Heights adjacent on your ass."

"Sounds like fun" Rachel said. Was she actually attempting to flirt with _Santana Lopez _of all people? If someone had said this to her in high school she would've cracked a rib from laughter. But then again, she was the ex-girlfriend of Quinn Fabray, so it shouldn't be that odd to assume that Quinn and herself were the _only _two people to have changed since high school. And it wasn't as if Santana seemed drastically different, just willing to have a conversation with her. Which might've had a lot to do with the almost empty bottle of vodka Santana had in front of her on the table, but she wasn't going to start complaining. "Sorry, carry on."

"Thanks. So where was I? Well I did want to become a lawyer yes. Still do, in fact."

"So why didn't you take the bar?"

"Oh I did." Santana said, drawing out her words and sighing. Rachel, despite her slightly drunken state, felt like she'd overstepped the boundaries of their once light conversation and felt the need to apologise.

"I'm sorry you didn't..."

"Berry, what do you take me for? I _would've _passed, for sure. But I got disqualified."

"And how on _earth _did you manage that?"

"I might've knocked out the guy handing out the papers for trying to get a look down my top."

"...Of course you did.

"You come here with Quinnie and her waste of space man then?"

"Yeah..." Rachel said.

"Are you...?"

"Don't you dare ask whether I'm alright." Rachel warned, smiling at Santana to show that she wasn't being _too _serious.

"I get it Berry, sorry. Just the standard reaction y'know?"

"It's ok Santana. Besides, Quinn's made her choice; I've just got to accept it."

"Smart decision Berry, how long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"I haven't yet, but the vodka is helping." Santana made a slight sound of agreement and finished off her glass, pouring out the remainder of the bottle into it.

"So, likewise, how are you and Brittany?"

"Puck didn't tell you? We broke up, about a month ago."

"No I didn't even know that you and Noah...Jesus Santana, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's cool Berry. I mean, it's not, it's pretty shit really but it isn't like I can do anything about it. It didn't work out; s'all there is to it really."

"And how long did it take you to figure that one out?" Rachel asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

"I haven't yet, but vodka is helping." Santana repeated the line, with the same smile.

* * *

><p>They managed a few more runs of stealing bottles from the bar until they were caught, and asked very politely to leave. It was almost worth the guilt she felt from seeing Quinn's disappointment, to catch the look on Daniel's face as they were leaving.<p>

"He's such a prick!" Santana said, it was obvious who she was talking about as they made their way up a freezing cold New York street. "He's probably going to try to do his level best to get me fired on Monday."

"What a prick!" Rachel agreed, linking her arm with Santana. She couldn't think of a reason why anyone would want to _try _to get Santana fired, she was smart and funny and sexy and...

Rachel stopped for a second, and it took Santana a little bit to realise and come back.

"What's up Berry?" Rachel looked at her, smiled slightly, and kissed her lightly on the lips. When she'd pulled away, Santana looked baffled but not ready to murder Rachel. Which was good, as Rachel had a feeling that homicidal Santana wouldn't end well.

"Hmm... _that_ was unexpected." Santana noted, licking her lips and staring at Rachel, expecting her to provide some explanation.

"Yeah..." Rachel said, nodding drunkenly along with Santana, until she noticed that half a minute later she was still nodding. Abruptly, she stopped and stared at Santana, hoping she'd have something to offer.

"So me and you?"

"What about me and you?"

"Well...do you want to come back to mine and find out?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, basically if anyone's still interested then I'm gonna roll out this story as quick as I can. I'm currently going over the last few chapters, they should be up by the weekend. Bits of this were written before most of the shit storm that was series 3, so even though it's AU, it's even more so now. It's a bit rushed, it's probably not any good but I had it sitting round so I wanted to finish it before I moved on. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Chapter 8

Did her room always have a door on the ceiling? With random bursts of colour and light all over the place? And at exactly what point last night was her head ran over by a tank?

"Oh my fucking head" She was never drinking again, after realising that she was naked in some strangers bed, with the mother of all hangovers...wait...naked?

Rachel gulped and slowly lifted the covers. Yep, she was definitely naked. Well that was just fantastic, where on earth had she gone after Santana's last night? Oh no...

Oh God no

"_Fuck...yeah...right...yes! Oh God, Santana!"_

This will not end well.

"You done checking yourself out Berry or should I give you some time alone?"

Rachel turned slowly to find Santana lying there, propped up on her elbow, smirk present and eyebrow raised.

"Santana I..."

"Relax Berry, we screwed, it was fun. You were surprisingly good in bed by the way; I guess that's one of the things that kept Q from her gay panic for as long as she did. But we were both drunk. It doesn't have to mean anything. Sex isn't dating remember?"

"I guess not... I had fun too. Just, after last night I feel we've bonded somewhat and if possible I'd really like us to retain this tentative friendship we have built up..."

"Who said we were friend Berry?" As Rachel's face fell slightly she sighed and said, "Look, come over this afternoon around 4 and we'll talk ok?"

Rachel smiled gratefully at her and nodded, talking was something she could definitely manage.

* * *

><p>Quinn knocked on the door of Rachel's apartment and waited patiently. She still had to give Rachel her birthday present. She would have done it last night as promised but after what had happened at the Christmas party, Daniel needed someone to rant to for another three hours, and she spent the rest of the night dealing with the migraine she had from having to listen to him. So she left him early the next morning, hoping to not see him for a good few hours.<p>

Either way she had a couple of questions for Rachel after last night. She wanted to know what had possessed Rachel to act like she did. Well, she _knew _obviously, Santana Lopez. She loved the girl like a sister but she could honestly get nuns to start shoplifting if was her desire.

Puck turned up at the door, half asleep and bleary eyed. "Rach...?"

"Nope, It's Quinn. Why would it be Rachel?"

"Oh hey Quinn, well she didn't come home last night. I'm guessing she had a lot more fun at that party than she cared to admit."

Quinn stood still for several moments, trying to process this in her mind. Rachel...Rachel and Santana _fucking _Lopez. She wasn't jealous, not at all; she was getting _married _for fucks sake. But Santana Lopez? Seriously? She was the complete opposite of Rachel; there is no way that the two of them would work together. And if it were just Santana screwing Rachel to screw _over _Brittany? Then she'd kill her, and make it look like an accident.

She had to find out exactly what was going on between the two of them. But for now, she had to respond to Puck before he thought her viable to be committed to a psych ward.

"Oh...Oh! Well that's...that's _great _Puck. I can't stay, but will you give this to her? It's her birthday present and tell her that my bachelorette party's on the 28th? You're invited to Daniel's and if you could ask Santana? I know you still keep in contact with her. Anyway that was all, I'll see you soon Puck."

With that, Quinn left Puck standing where he was, wondering whether he had dreamed up the whole thing. Quinn however, was busy swearing repeatedly under her breath.

"Fucking hell Fabray, seriously, 'that's _great _Puck' What the fuck was that?" She was insane, legitimately insane...there's no way that sounded anything other than bitter. "Let's face it Fabray, you are actually bitter."

There had to be a way to fix this.

* * *

><p>"So that was..." Rachel began, when they'd finished whatever round they had gotten to now. She'd come over early from work to Santana's apartment, and soon learnt that Santana's definition of 'talking' was very different to the usually accepted notion.<p>

"Yeah" Santana agreed, rolling over in the bed to face Rachel, who was trying to work out what had prompted her to have sex with Santana again, several times she might add, completely sober.

"So Santana, are we now... what I mean to say is that are we..."

"Berry, we screwed like a ton of times. Yes it was really good but no you aren't obligated to date me nor bake me cookies. Although I wouldn't say no to you baking cookies, that vegan shit you make tastes real good."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She liked Santana but there was no way on earth that the two of them would work as a couple, especially with them still hung up on their respective blondes, at least partially.

"I wouldn't have put it quite that way, but..."

"No, you'd have put it much more eloquently Berry I'm sure." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?" Rachel asked playfully, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that depends..."

"On what exactly?" Rachel asked, curious to know what Santana wanted that made her suddenly act seriously.

"Well while we've both established that dating would lead to a bunch of shit that neither of us want to get into, I see no reason for us to stop having...fun. Especially not after last night."

"So you want us to be friends with benefits?"

"Whoa now, who said anything about friends Berry?" but at the sight of Rachel's glare, Santana burst into laughter and said:

"Sorry I couldn't help it. Sure thing, friends with benefits, whatever you want to call it. Just as long as I gets to see you naked more often." Rachel grinned at that and offered her hand to Santana to shake.

"Deal"

* * *

><p>They carried on that way for weeks afterwards. They found they had some things in common with each other the closer they got as friends. It got to the point where if Rachel wasn't at the bookshop she would be at Santana's place, either because she wanted to avoid Quinn or for some other reason that she wasn't yet ready to admit to herself. Today though, the reason was definitely the former.<p>

"Santana, would you say we were quite close now?" Santana burst into laughter at that, and only replied once she had caught her breath.

"I would say so Berry, considering we spend every moment we have alone together fucking or some derivative of fucking."

Rachel, despite her blush said, "Nice use of the word calendar I got you for Christmas."

"Thanks"

"No, but seriously, I feel like I can talk to you about stuff."

"Oh for Christ's...come on Berry, spill it."

"It's just...Quinn's been really weird these past couple of weeks."

"Well yeah, she's jealous because you don't check with her before breathing now Berry, she can't deal with you having your own life."

"Santana!" Rachel admonished.

"Look, I know you still love her, and I guess I can see why. Quinn's...she's different when she's not being a complete prick. But either way, she's still a jealous bitch."

"She just finds it hard to..."

"I know ok! She was my best friend for 16 fucking years; I know how hard she had it! She doesn't feel like she's worth it so she lets her insecurities get the best of her, that doesn't mean you have to live your life the same way Rachel!"

Santana was breathing heavily and both women were quiet for a long time.

"Rachel I'm sorry..."

"You're right though." Santana sighed and said,

"Yeah, I know I am, but I didn't have to blow up at you like that, that was out of line. Look, for our sanity as much as anything else, let's not mention Brittany or Q ok?"

Rachel nodded, and then started laughing uncontrollably. When she tried to stop, she just laughed harder, tears streaming down her face. Santana shot her a look.

"Berry are you fucking high?"

"Nope. But it might be a little hard to do that, considering Quinn's asked us both on her bachelorette party."


	9. Chapter 9

**Texts are in italics, if it wasn't obvious.**

Chapter 9

"Berry, why are we in a restaurant?"

"As opposed to..."

"As opposed to a strip club or something? Something more normal than this bullshit anyway. Whatever you want to say about Quinn, 'under the thumb' wouldn't be an accurate description. Cause there's no way she picked this place on her own." Santana said, gesturing around the restaurant. It was nice enough Rachel supposed, but Santana was right, it was exactly Quinn's style. Nothing on the menu came with bacon for one thing.

"Whilst I agree San, I don't think a strip club would be exactly appropriate."

"Why not? I love the ladies, Quinn _definitely _does, despite what she says, and you Berry, you love everyone. So yeah, I think a strip club is entirely fucking appropriate."

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked, brow creased in concern.

"I just... I don't know, you really think this is a good idea?"

"What?"

"Just, y'know, the two of us here with Quinn."

"Why not San, we're just friends. Either way what we do is between the two of us, I don't really care what everyone else thinks."

Santana was quiet for a moment then nodded, drinking the remainder of her wine.

"Well that's good to know Berry. I was worried thinking we'd be sharing a plate of spaghetti like lady and the fucking tramp."Rachel grinned.

"I'd be Lady, naturally"

"Naturally"

* * *

><p>The dinner went ok. Inexplicably, Daniel's assistant was there, along with a few of Quinn's friends from college that Rachel knew and disliked, mainly because they encouraged Quinn's relationship with Daniel instead of Rachel, well apart from her roommate Jess, who she had always gotten along with.<p>

"So, this bullshit's actually going down then?" she said to Rachel and Santana quietly.

"Looks like it" Santana said, already bored with the conversation. Or she was possibly thinking of strip clubs, Rachel couldn't be sure. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her bag and fished it out.

_So, what are you wearing – S_

Rachel rolled her eyes. Well at least she knew now what Santana was thinking of.

_Lopez, you're sitting across from me – R_

Her phone went off almost immediately afterwards.

_Underneath Berry, I can't see what's underneath – S_

_Use your imagination – R_

"Jesus, I really need someone to go out with."

"What do you mean?"Rachel asked, looking up from her phone.

"You two, it's actually sickening" Jess said, smirking.

"We ain't shit, you don't know what you're talking about" Santana growled.

"Honestly, do you think I care?" Jess said, not bothered in the slightest that Santana was about to get her claws out.

"Whatever, I need to pee" Santana said, effectively cutting off the conversation. Jess let out a low whistle and said

"Christ Berry, you really do know how to pick 'em"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first there's Quinn, who is now so far in the closet she's having tea with Mr Tumnus, and then this one. She might be great Rachel but I don't know, you have a great penchant for women who refuse to admit to dating you."

Rachel blushed and said quietly "Santana and I aren't actually dating."

"Trust me Rachel, if she's getting that aggressive for no reason then there's something behind it. Oh and Quinn is as jealous as hell over it." Jess said, whilst nodding at the aforementioned blonde. Quinn smiled through clenched teeth, but still looked mightily pissed off.

_Interesting_

"Ladies if I could just have a moment of your time" Quinn said, effectively shushing the women around her.

"Daniel and I have both decided, as it's only fair to my parents who will be paying for the wedding, we've decided to hold it in Lima."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana cried, and Rachel very much agreed with her sentiments.

* * *

><p>So that was how they found themselves on a plane back to Lima, Ohio.<p>

"We should have said no to this shit"

"At what point exactly Santana? You're a bridesmaid and I'm maid of honour"

"Well, you _really _should have said no to this shit, give that manipulative bitch Fabray something to think about. We could've been having tons of sex this week Berry, instead we're going to spend it in fucking Lima!"

Ignoring the scandalised looks from the other passengers, Rachel muttered under her breath "Don't remind me"

"I mean we're still going to be having tons of sex, but now we have to be sneaky about it. Although that could be fun" she said, smiling wickedly, Rachel just scoffed and refused to talk to her for the rest of the flight.

Which lasted approximately 5 minutes as Santana wouldn't stop poking her and she had no one else to talk to. Quinn and Daniel had gone the morning after her the 'party' and Puck couldn't get the time off for the whole week, so he was only coming over for the weekend of the wedding. But Quinn had words with Daniel and gotten Santana the week off, and she wasn't exactly about to complain, and Jackson had told Rachel that she could take all the time off she wanted so long as she came back with a good tale and a bottle of whisky.

"So is everyone going to be at this thing?" Santana asked, as they got off the plane.

"I think so, Kurt and Blaine couldn't get flights but they'll be here by tomorrow, or the day after at the latest."

"Cool, Puck didn't have much to say on the matter but is Wheezy turning up?"

"As far as I'm aware. We still talk every now and again but she has her life in L.A. and we just kind of lost contact. It'll be lovely to see her again."

"Well then, this might not be as bad as I first thought."

"Santana, you're starting to sound like you actually enjoyed glee club."

"I did enjoy glee club, I just hated high school. Now that bullshit's over with it'll be different." Rachel just shot her a look and Santana reluctantly smiled.

"Ok, I've been working on some new insults for everyone that I really think they'll enjoy. And a follow up to 'trouty mouth' that I'm really feeling."

"That sounds more like it"

Rachel waited outside while Santana went to go find the car they'd decided to rent for the week, they'd both decided it was the practical thing to do, as they were both staying at Rachel's house (her dads had kept it despite moving to Australia). As Santana came screeching up to the curb, swearing intermittently in Spanish and punching the dashboard in a vain attempt to get the radio to work, Rachel allowed herself a small smile before the shit storm that was this wedding truly began.

Well at the very least, this week was unlikely to have a dull moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You know whilst I figured that you two were shagging, I didn't entirely believe it"

Rachel jumped off the bed with a squeak, and Santana started laughing after sparing her a brief look of concern.

"Throw me a shirt will you Puckerman? It's a bit cold in here"

"Nothing I haven't seen before Lopez"

"Nothing I want you to see now either"

Puck did as he was asked, and for Rachel's comfort turned away as Santana helped her up.

"I'll leave you two to..." Santana glanced at the pair of them with a smirk "talk"

Once she had gone and Rachel was somewhat decent, Puck turned to her.

"So when were you planning on telling me about you and her Rach?"

"I was going to..."

_Don't _lie to me Rachel! You did it in high school remember, and you promised me you wouldn't again!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>McKinley High School, Sophomore Year<strong>_

Rachel stomped her way up to the bleachers after glee, where Puck was already waiting for her.

"You didn't come to glee"

"You are as ever incredibly astute Berry"

"Noah, why are you dating Santana Lopez?"

"Who told you that?"

"It's all around school, although I would have thought that my best friend would have told me before I heard from the idle gossipers"

"That's funny, I thought the same of you."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, then looked around them nervously to the cheerio's just finishing practice. She scratched the back of her neck in a nervous giveaway that she knew exactly what he means. She sat next to him on the bleachers heavily.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You pride yourself on your honesty Rachel, don't ruin that now. You've been in love with Quinn Fabray since the first moment you saw her."

"That's...it's a lie. I could never love someone like Quinn Fabray, you've seen how she treats people!"

Puck sighed and looked her dead in the eye.

"Promise me then Rachel"

"I...I promise"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day<strong>_

Rachel admitted it to herself that summer and had drunkenly told Noah long after. He was upset that she had lied to him, but eventually forgave her and things were as they were before. Both had promised from that moment on to be honest with one another, even if they couldn't be honest with themselves.

And now she was lying to him again.

"I felt guilty..."

"Except that's bullshit as well. I don't care about Santana as anything more than a friend and you _know _that, so there's no reason to feel guilty" he stopped then and took her in.

"Well, there's no need to feel guilty towards me anyway. Santana however..."

"Why would I feel guilt towards Santana?"

"You would if you were stringing her along. Getting over Quinn by getting under her."

"Your crassness aside Noah, you did suggest it"

Puck looked at her in shock before shaking his head and making to leave the room.

"I don't know how I fell about her..." Rachel muttered. Puck stopped but he didn't turn, and for that Rachel was almost relieved.

"I...she's more than sex now, but I can't... I don't know whether..." Suddenly she was in Puck's arms, and he was holding her tight.

"It'll be alright Superstar, we'll figure it out"

After a while they both went down to see Santana waging war with the oven, but to their great surprise (especially Rachel's) she managed to produce an edible, vegan friendly breakfast for the three of them. Between mouthfuls Santana spoke

"So how the fuck did you get in anyway Puckerman, the door was locked."

"I have a key" Puck replied smugly. Santana glared at him and got up from the table

"You two are so sickeningly _domestic"_

"Where are you going?" Rachel enquired

"Getting dressed, as much as I'm sure the people of Lima would love to see me walk around town like this I'll have to deny them the privilege"

"Yes but why Satan?" Puck asked.

"Berry mentioned your sister has regionals. She needs classier support than the two of you."

* * *

><p>After Hannah's excitement at seeing Rachel, to the annoyance of Puck, and her proclamation that Santana and Rachel made a 'cute' couple, to which Rachel blushed and Santana stalked outside for a smoke, the two of them took their seats with Puck's mother.<p>

"Santana took that well"

"Don't Puck"

"I know Lopez remember? She probably just doesn't know where she stands, what with you and Quinn..."

"My feelings for Quinn haven't changed" at Noah's look she decided to clarify

"I'm not...saying that I still love her, not in the way that I did before, but my growing... affection... for Santana doesn't entirely cancel out Quinn either. I've never been able to get over her, and not through lack of trying."

"That was one of the least understandable Berry rambles I've ever heard, what exactly are you saying Rach?"

"I'm saying that whatever happens, I need to get closure on Quinn, whether she wants to talk about us or not, I owe it to myself."

Puck chose not to speak, just to smile instead. Rachel smiled back without really knowing why, and so asked him.

"My little girl's all grown up"

She thumped him, just as Santana returned, still whispering what were probably obscenities in Spanish as the lights went down, signifying the start of the performance.

The 'new' new directions won, as Rachel placed the credit solely on Hannah's solo, which had moved them all to tears (Rachel and Puck's mom openly, whereas Puck and Santana could be seen discretely reaching for tissues)

The rest of the glee club had either arrived or were arriving shortly, and were congregating at Rachel's fathers house (she refused to call it anything else despite their move) for a glee club reunion of sorts that promised to be filled with an abundance of alcohol. But as much as Rachel was looking forward to seeing her classmates again, she couldn't resist standing on the stage in the auditorium, for old times' sake.

"You know, we never once actually had a competition at McKinley" Santana said, startling Rachel as she came to join her on the brightly lit, but silent stage.

"That's right, we always had to drive hours in that minibus with Schue reading to us from various self help books"

"don't get me wrong, I like Ms Pillsbury but he definitely had a little more in common with his lunatic of an ex-wife than he'd have us, and probably his therapist believe." Rachel giggled and then looked nervously around the auditorium, hoping that she wouldn't catch Mr Schuester sitting there listening in on this conversation.

"Its Mrs Schuester now though isn't it?"  
>"...Yeah, I guess it is." Santana answered, looking around the room. They stood in comfortable silence for a while, before Santana grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel looked at her questioningly but Santana didn't comment on it, so after a few seconds Rachel just smiled and squeezed it affectionately.<p>

"I guess we didn't understand as kids how easily everything could get fucked up hey? ...Oh god that sounded melodramatic, even for me." Rachel blushed as Santana cackled and said.

"I'm hoping that didn't make it into the final draft of your speech Berry, the bride and groom probably wouldn't appreciate it."

"...I haven't exactly written it yet." Rachel admitted. Santana gaped.

"The Berry I know probably has a contingency plan for a zombie apocalypse. Several, in fact. So what's the deal?"

"Where do I begin?"

"Well you say the grooms a complete bastard and the bride is a monumental idiot for basing her life around her parents' wishes and not choosing you, that about cover it?" Santana asked bitterly and looked away when Rachel tried to catch her eye.

"I'm not sure that's exactly how I feel anymore Santana" Rachel murmured, although loud enough to be heard. She dropped Santana's hand and walked out of the auditorium, leaving Santana to her thoughts.

Rachel had been drinking copious amounts since returning from McKinley. She also refused to say anything to either Santana or Puck, but greeted the rest of the glee clubbers and the Schuesters with a Rachel Berry show smile and delighted them all with tales of New York. She hadn't seen Quinn all night, which was probably for the best, as while being drunk made her more honest, it also took what little tact she possessed, so it was probably better for all parties if she stayed away for a while.

So all in all, Rachel was having a lovely night until she was shoved unceremoniously into a closest.

"Whoever you are, I should inform you that I have a rape whistle!"

"Chill the fuck out Streisand"

Rachel didn't say anything more, but glared at Santana, daring her to do whatever she was about to...

Oh. Well she wasn't expecting that.

Santana's tongue was in her mouth. And her hands were, well...they were everywhere. After a while they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"When..."

Santana interrupted by kissing her again.

"In the auditorium earlier today"

"Santana I..."

"Oh my...fucking hell!" There was a high pitched scream and squeak of designer leather boots as the two women looked at one another in horror.

"Kurt"

They both ran after him, Santana catching him up fairly quickly, after all she was a cheerio. They forced him into the kitchen, which was thankfully empty save the three of them.

"You ain't saying shit Hummel"

"No one will care" Santana advanced towards him menacingly. Rachel shook her head and laid her hand on Santana's arm. With several deep breaths Santana calmed down.

"That isn't the issue here Hummel. This...thing between me and Rach is our business and you ain't saying shit, understand?"

Kurt looked like he was about to argue until Rachel appealed to him.

"Please Kurt, we don't know what this is yet, and we'd like to figure it out without others getting involved"

Kurt nodded, smoothing his jacket down.

"Of course, I know what it's like to be closeted."

"Hummel, you were never closeted."

"San..."

"Hey, what's everyone doing in here?" It was Blaine, regarding then with curiosity but not suspicion. Well, not yet anyway.

"Just getting drinks babe" Kurt said, kissing Blaine on his way out, saluting the women on his way out.

As Rachel and Santana looked at each other they shared a smile. Somehow, for now at least everything would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The wedding all went to plan. Quinn looked radiant and even Daniel couldn't spoil it. While she stood there, Rachel knew that where she was standing now, this entire scenario had been the subject of a number of her more vivid nightmares. But now? Now she was just trying to get through the service without wanting to kiss Santana.

They'd decided to change how they acted around one another. If they were going to try a real relationship then they needed to try things at a slower pace (Rachel's words, not Santana's) but she had underestimated how much Santana could test her sanity. She had been dropping texts and innuendos all morning and Rachel was reaching the end of her tolerance level.

This was why she was currently talking to Finn Hudson.

She had been successfully avoiding him for the duration of her stay. After all, he had mentioned to her that he wanted to talk to her. Periodically, despite professing that he was happy just staying friends with Rachel, he hinted that he wanted something more. They'd only dated for a couple of months of senior year, but that was enough for Rachel to know that Finn and her did not work together as a couple, even without everything going on with Quinn and Santana. But there was no way on earth she'd consider doing anything with him, so with Finn Hudson was currently the best place for her sex starved brain.

"Hey Rach, do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm ok thank you Finn. Kurt told me that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yeah... sit down Rachel"

Rachel faltered but did as she was asked.

"So, I've had a while to think about this, and I think we should get back together."

"Pardon me?"

She had expected this of course, but not like this, she hadn't expected him to be quite so blunt about it. Well he isn't the only one that can be blunt.

"Yeah, I mean..."

"How would it even work Finn?"

"Huh?"

Rachel had to resist rolling her eyes. She failed, miserably.

"How would a relationship between the two of us work? You have the garage here and I live in New York"

"Well I heard from Kurt that you weren't getting any roles so..."

She was going to kill Kurt

"So you thought what you big foolish giant? That the midget would run into your arms and you'd both move to Lima together? That sounds about as appealing to me as a nice cold glass of milk, and I'm lactose intolerant."

Rachel gaped, trying to catch her train of thought. I guess you could always rely upon Sue Sylvester to remain the one constant around here, even though that constant is complete and utter insanity.

"Ms Sylvester, with all due respect this isn't really any of your business"

"No Finn, but it is mine. I don't agree with Ms Sylvester's choice of phrasing but I admit that I share her sentiment. I won't move back here and be with you. We didn't work, and even if we did New York is my home, so I'm sorry Finn but that's the end of it."

"Oh...I don't...hmm...I need some time alone I think" Finn said lowly, getting up and stumbling away.

"Were you recently lobotomized midget? Your mental age reduced to suit your wardrobe perhaps?"

"Coach I don't..."

"What on earth could have possessed you to talk to Hudson?"

"I wanted to get it out of the way, it's a ritual thing"

"Which only supports my constant confusion as to how he graduated. Although he looks about 40, he could've been held back for many years"

"Coach..."

"It's certainly plausible Streisand, after all I'm only 29 myself so I wouldn't have known"

"Ms Sylvester I really think..."

"You know obscenely small gremlin, I really didn't think you'd end up with boobs magoo"

"Coach, I think you've gone senile in your old age" Quinn said, effectively cutting of the rant before it could really get started with a wink in Rachel's direction.

"Ah Q...are you enjoying this monstrosity?"

"Monstrosity?"

"This deal with the devil in order to produce his heir, as that appears to me the only reason to allow this wedding to continue. I always said you were like a young Sue Sylvester"

"devil..."

"I think she means Daniel" Rachel provided somewhat unhelpfully. It came to something when she agreed with Sue Sylvester of all people on character judgement.

She blamed the alcohol

"Yes, I gathered that thank you Rachel" Quinn said through gritted teeth, "Well it's been lovely talking to you again Coach, but I need to borrow Rachel for a second if you don't mind?" Quinn didn't wait for answer, just grabbing Rachel and dragging her off into a hallway where they found themselves alone.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"We need to talk"

"I agree" Quinn looked shocked for a second.

"You do?"

"I do. I feel as if..." Rachel was cut off by the sound of loud, drunk voices approaching them.

"We'll have to do this later" Quinn said quickly, although slightly apologetic. "Before I leave Rach, about half eleven I'll be waiting in my room, come find me ok?" She hurried off, but not before squeezing Rachel's arm tenderly and kissing her on the cheek.

Rachel, still in a daze as two of Daniel's work colleagues passed her, arguing about football, looked at her watch.

Only three more hours to go.

* * *

><p>Quinn was waiting in her hotel room, not so patiently. Patience went out the window ten minutes ago.<p>

Where the fuck was Rachel?

She was off having a good time with Santana fucking Lopez. Ignoring the part of her brain, the sane part that told her that Rachel was free to do whatever she wanted, Quinn wanted to cry and punch something, preferably Santana.

This is your own fucking fault Fabray.

"Quinn! We have to leave now if we're going to make the flight!" Daniel shouted, pounding on the door. Quinn sighed, that talk with Rachel would have to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is mostly conversation and just filler to be honest. There's probably going to be about another 3 or 4 chapters coming so look out for them. Enjoy**

Chapter 12

"So Rachel, this fine young man tells me you've gotten yourself a girlfriend"

"Jackson you should stop drinking during the day. Puck is anything but fine"

"Stop deflecting princess and answer the man's question" Puck replied, grinning at her. He'd spent his day off annoying Rachel at work. He got along incredibly well with Jackson, so they'd decided to play a game of poker whilst leaving Rachel to deal with the customers.

"I haven't exactly gotten a girlfriend...but I'm working on it" she said, with a small smile and a blush.

"That's it girl, you get her. You'll bring her round so I can scare her into treating you right?"

"Although I'm not entirely sure that you could scare anyone, of course I will"

"Good, now that's settled, you kids get out of here"

Both Rachel and Puck protested, they were fine where they were.

"I'm sure you want to spare an old man's blushes and continue this conversation amongst yourselves. Besides, I've taken too much of your money anyway Puckerman. Now get out of here"

They both agreed reluctantly, Rachel locking up for him while Puck waited patiently.

"So, you want to get something to eat Rach?"

"Sure thing, the bar down the street?"

"As if there's anywhere else?"

"So, you two, y'know...since you decided to get together properly?"

"Not yet, we're going out again tonight though"

"And things have been going good between the two of you?"

"Yeah...she's different. I mean, with Quinn everything was so intense all the time, but Santana...we're having a lot of fun"

"That's good Rachel. I still want to talk to her though"

"First you, now Jackson. Are you actively trying to scare Santana off?"

"A nuclear fucking blast couldn't scare Santana Lopez off."

"Fuck you, I resent that"

"I'm joking Superstar, calm down. So did you have that talk with Quinn?"

"We erm...we didn't have time"

"You need to Rachel..."

"Yes funnily enough I know that Noah, but what do you expect me to do with her on honeymoon?"

"I'm sorry Rach...I just want you to be happy"

"I know, I'm just getting pissed off with people thinking that I'm only sticking with Santana because I can't have Quinn."

"None of us think that Rachel, we just care about you...both of you"

"Yeah well until there's something that's worth getting worked up over can you all do it a little less vocally?"

"Sure, I can do that. I'm not so sure about Hummel and his bitch though"

"They'll be fine"

"How do you know?

"I'm not saying anything. And I'll continue to not say anything about the electric slide if I get my way?"

"The electric slide? I don't understand."

"You don't have to worry about it Noah. Kurt and Blaine might though..."

"Sometimes you scare me Berry"

"Only Sometimes?"

* * *

><p>"Berry" Santana was sitting on the front steps of Rachel's and Puck's building as she came out.<p>

"San, do you perhaps think that you could call me by my first name, considering we're dating and everything?"

"Do I have to?" Santana asked with a playful glint in her eye. Rachel just smiled and pulled her up for a kiss.

"So we're going out now?" Santana asked, slightly nervously as they walked down the street.

"That's usually what this is called yeah" Rachel said as she grabbed Santana's hand.

"You know what I fucking mean Berry, are you my girlfriend?"

Rachel stopped with an eyebrow raised, "is that you asking me?"

Santana glared at her, muttering what Rachel thinks was fucking midget under her breath before saying "Yes, Jesus Christ. Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel, hiding her grin, said "Sure thing San" and left her on the busy New York sidewalk. Santana stood motionless for a bit before running after her, closely resembling in Rachel's eyes Scooby Doo.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" She grumbled, ignoring Rachel's laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Santana made a non-committal noise and kept walking. They hadn't gotten much further though, until Santana said

"You know it's my birthday soon"

"I remembered"

"Not that I want anything; I'm just letting you know" Rachel kissed her on the cheek then whispered softly in her ear.

"I remembered San"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ms...Berry is it? When you're ready please"<p>

Rachel thought the audition went well, she'd relaxed and sung better than she had done since...well, definitely since before her and Quinn ended, maybe not since high school. She'd been practically forced into taking the afternoon off by Jackson when he heard from an old friend that his son had written a play. It wasn't anything big but it was a start. Rachel sorely missed being on a stage, and it was time to prove to everyone just how much.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't bother getting Santana a birthday card, because in Santana's own words ' Santana fucking Lopez does not do cards because there was absolutely no fucking point to them. They were a waste of money and she was never going to get Rachel one even if they were dating now, so she reiterates that there was no fucking point in getting her a card. She would much prefer some grand gesture that preferably cost a lot more than the dollar spent on a card.<p>

It was handy then that Rachel Berry was in fact most proficient in the matter of grand gestures.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The problem was, grand gestures seemed to be a lot more fucking expensive than they used to be.

"Noah you need to help me, everything I come up with is either illegal or out of my price range. I can't get her both an awesome present rightly befitting my status as her girlfriend and a huge romantic gesture"

"Rach, Santana doesn't give a shit about huge romantic gestures"

"You're sure of that?"

"Of course, we did date for a good while" Puck said, his tone suggesting that he knew the secret of one Santana Lopez.

She was going to enjoy proving him spectacularly wrong.

"Noah, what were the reasons Santana cited for dumping you?"

"That I..."

"Go on..."

"She said that I was so shit as a boyfriend that I was the single greatest reason for her realizing she was gay. That and Brittany's ass in her cheerio's uniform."

"Be that as it may" Rachel interjected hastily, jealously inexplicably flaring up at the mention of Santana's ex "I do not want to end up like you Puckerman"

"Fair enough babe, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. She knows you haven't got the money, so just, I don't know, make it special for her without it. Cook her something, I don't know"

"You know what Puck, that isn't actually a half bad idea."

* * *

><p>They ended up in central park, Rachel had made Santana some 'real food, not that vegan shit' and they were having a picnic.<p>

"I eh... I got you something too. It's not much, but I saw you looking at them when we went out last week so..." she pulled out the shoes and Santana made a thoroughly un-Santana like noise and kissed Rachel.

"They're great babe, thank you. These were expensive fucking shoes though, so did you steal them or what?"

"No I didn't steal them!...I erm, I got a part in a play. I mean, it's only small, but...yeah" Rachel trailed off, hoping for a greater response from Santana than what she was currently getting.

"It would've been hotter if you'd have stolen them" Santana finally said, laughing as Rachel punched her in the shoulder "Chill the fuck out Rach, you're strong for a hobbit!"

"Don't be a bitch then!"

"You say that like anything else is a possibility. Seriously though Rachel, that's great news. What did everyone else say?"

"You're the only one that knows anything right now. I just found out about an hour ago, and I wanted you to be the first to know"

"Well...huh"

"You got nothing more to say than that?"

"Yeah, I just...well what I mean to say is...you're special Rachel. I'd rather be with you than anyone else, given the choice"

"OK..."

"What?" Santana demanded upon receiving Rachel's underwhelming reaction "What was wrong with that?"

"Nothing! Well...it sounded a bit like it came from a greetings card. But I liked it! It was sweet." Rachel protested, trying in vain to placate Santana.

"Fuck you Berry."

"You have Lopez, repeatedly and in a variety of increasingly...strenuous ways. Oh and Santana?" Santana sighed and looked up at her through her sunglasses.

"I love you too."

Santana refused to say anything, preferring instead to just kiss Rachel on the cheek but as she pulled away Rachel could see her smile stretched about a mile wide.

"So, we should go and tell Puck and Jackson your good news"

"You sure? This is your birthday after all"

"Rach this is massive news. Besides, I gotta go and collect from the old guy"

"Santana you don't have to feel obliged to take an 80 year olds money"

"Berry, if the guy decides he can play poker with Santana Lopez then he should be able to cope with what comes after."

Santana and Jackson got along well, after she allowed him to give her the talk. Her honesty and bluntness made him laugh and her obvious devotion to Rachel convinced him his fears were unfounded. The fact that she brought him a bottle of whisky didn't hurt.

So it became a weekly occurrence that Santana would come down to the shop and play and game of poker with Jackson while Rachel worked. She had been fired from the law firm, but she didn't consider it a great loss. She had decided to take the law exam again, so she got a job in a bar a couple of nights a week whilst she studied. Things were good.

When they got to the shop, they laughed at the scene before them. Puck was up a ladder, with Jackson was ordering Puck to polish the bookshelves while every once in a while he would whack him round the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"I think you missed a spot officer Puckerman" Santana said leaning against the counter.

"Santana dear! I have your money girl, it's in the back. I put in a little something extra too for your birthday"

"Thanks Jackson" she said, hugging him briefly before making her way through the shop. Once Puck had realised who Jackson was talking to, he twisted round, almost falling off the ladder in the process.

"Santana, hey I need to talk to you!"

"Fuck off Puck, I'm not gonna hurt Rachel and I'm not going through this again." She flipped him off for good measure, and carried on into the back.

"Well that went better than I had hoped" Puck said, joining Rachel back on the floor.

"I have some news!" Rachel said, almost ready to burst. "I got the part!"

"In the play?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Jackson"

"Ah, don't even Rachel, it was you who got that part, I just put you on the path"

Puck whooped in joy and pulled the both of them into a hug, "the superstars back in the fucking game!"

"Too damn right" Santana said, holding up a bottle of whiskey "so we partying or what?"

* * *

><p>"You know, I didn't realize in high school you were left handed"<p>

"Well you have _definitely_ realised it by now" Rachel laughed and hit her in the shoulder. She got up.

"Hey, where the fuck you going?"

"To make the coffee, you want some?"

"I want more than coffee Berry, now come back to bed"

"This must be serious" she said playfully, but went to join her anyway.

"Yesterday I should have said it properly. I'm in love with you, and I should've just told you without skirting round it"

"Well thank you for telling me properly Santana. Oh, and I love you too, but I already said that yesterday"

"Are you taking the piss out of me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it San"

"Yeah, I want some coffee now Berry"

"Get it yourself. I've got to go to work San"

"Alright. You want to grab something to eat tonight?"

"That would be lovely"

"Sure, listen I'll meet you outside your work tonight"

"Great"

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up as the bell rang by the doorway. Santana shouldn't be here for another half an hour. Only it wasn't her girlfriend standing by the door.<p>

Well, not her current girlfriend anyway.

Quinn Fabray stood there. In a leather jacket that Rachel was pretty sure had once been Puck's, with her makeup fucked and a watery smile on her lips.

"Quinn?"

"Hi Rachel, can we talk for a second?"

"I..."

"Get outta here girl" That came from Jackson, who looked up from his paper and surveyed the two of them.

"Thanks Jackson"

"Take as long as you need Rachel"

Rachel went round the counter to join Quinn. They didn't go far, just sat on the front step of the shop. They didn't talk immediately though, and when they still hadn't after a couple of minutes Rachel was starting to lose patience.

"So Quinn..."

"I left him Rachel "

"Pardon?"

"I left Daniel"

"I...what?"

"I took a look at myself in the mirror one day, and realised that I wasn't me anymore. You know my sister was my best friend when I was a kid, and she didn't even come to my wedding?"

Rachel knew where this was headed, but she refused to say anything.

"She didn't want to see that I'd turned into exactly what my parents wanted."

"Why did you?"

Quinn was quiet for a long while, "I don't know. I mean... I do. You know I've been staying with Frannie since I'd left? I caught an earlier flight. Well her husband's a doctor and they're so happy Rachel. Knowing that I can actually have that, it what I want, more than a sham of a marriage. You know I'm still a little bit in love with you?"

"Quinn, pardon me for being blunt but you're making no fucking sense"

She laughed, the first real laugh that Rachel had heard from her in months.

"You're right, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that I fucked up big time. I just wanted to make people happy but I couldn't reconcile that with my feelings for you, which are still there. And I've left my husband"

"I'm in a relationship with Santana Quinn..."

"She makes you happy?" Rachel chanced a look at Quinn. She used to get lost in Quinn's eyes. They didn't have the same effect anymore though and that was how Rachel knew.

"Yeah Quinn, I really do love her"

"That's great. I didn't come here to get you back, I just wanted to know that I didn't completely fuck you up"

"I have to be honest Quinn, you did for a long while"

"...Yeah I guess deep down I knew I had. I'm truly sorry for how things ended between us."

"Why did you choose him Quinn? I mean I understand why you did it but specifically Daniel? Come on Quinn, he's a prick."

"Daniel was a decent man when we first met, before all this mess." At Rachel's sceptical look, she continued.

"He made my parents happy..." Rachel scoffed at that.

"But Quinn, he was never going to make you happy."

"I think I knew that. Made up for fucking you over somehow." Rachel shot her a look

"Quinn that's fucking insane"

"Yeah...yeah it is. Listen, Rachel that was all I came to say. So I'll leave you to it. Say hi to Santana for me" Quinn said, getting up and leaving.

Rachel didn't let her get too far before she ran after her and wrapped her arms round her.

"You know I only wanted an apology for all the shit you've pulled. I forgive you."

"You always do, even when people don't deserve it" Quinn said as she pulled away. "So we're friends Berry?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"Kind of friends?" Rachel teased. She forgave Quinn but she wasn't going to let it go just like that, she deserved to sweat a little.

"No, real friends Berry" there was Quinn with the patented Fabray eyebrow raised. Rachel laughed and shook her hand.

"Sure, real friends it is"

Everything was now perfect.

* * *

><p>Well, almost everything. What Rachel didn't realise was that Santana was approaching the shop as she saw Rachel with her arms wrapped around Quinn motherfucking Fabray. Without thinking to question either of them, Santana walked away.<p>

"I should've fucking known"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So you didn't..."

"Kurt I don't know what I fucking did ok!" Rachel shouted, blowing up at him.

Rachel had met him and Quinn for coffee to get their opinion on why the fuck her girlfriend (well ex-girlfriend now she regarded, ignoring the sinking feeling in her chest) had completely stopped talking to her, ignoring her calls, not letting her into her apartment. The worst thing was that Rachel didn't have a fucking clue what she was meant to have done.

"Well could it have been about you two?" he asked tentatively, motioning between the two women.

"Hummel I'm sat here wondering whether you have a fucking death wish?" Quinn asked calmly, hand on Rachel before she went and punched him.

"No, I didn't get the chance to tell her before she stopped fucking talking to me. Forgive me if the first thing on my mind when talking to my girlfriend wasn't Quinn Fabray, no offence"

"It'd take more than that to offend me Berry"

"Ok, so it wasn't the two of you. To be honest Rachel I don't know what to suggest" Kurt said defensively. Rachel looked at Quinn, but she just shrugged.

"I haven't got a clue either Rach, after all Lopez is batshit insane." At Rachel's glare she carried on "Seriously though, she just, does things sometimes. Wait until she cools down and then find out what the fuck's going on with her if you want my advice."

"So Quinn, what's going on with you lately?" Kurt asked, thankfully changing the subject after the awkward silence where Rachel mulled over what Quinn had said.

"I got a job, at a publishing company."

"Really, that's fantastic news Quinn!" Rachel said, pleased that her friend was getting her life back on track.

"Yeah, it's nothing big; I'll be working from the ground up."

"Still, it's still a great opportunity" Kurt said. Quinn finished her coffee and said;

"Yeah, the thing is though, the job is in London" Rachel looked up at Quinn in shock.

"London?"

"Yes Rachel, it's the capital of England"

"Don't be a bitch; I just didn't know you were looking for a job in London."

"I wasn't, well not _specifically _in London. I applied to anything I can find. This city's too close to...elements of my life I want to forget, and don't look like that Berry, I'm glad we're friends I just...need to get away for a while. It might not be forever." Quinn said, whilst not looking at either of them.

"I'm not...I'm pleased for you, honestly I am. When are you leaving?"

"Saturday"

"Saturday... as in this Saturday?"

"Yeah, I want to get settled before I start"

"I've got to go or else I'll be late for work guys. I'll talk to you later Rachel, and don't worry, things with Santana will be fine. Quinn if I don't see you beforehand then it's been a pleasure to see you back to your old self, and I expect tickets for Blaine and I to come visit very soon"

"Sure thing Hummel, but you'll be paying for them yourself." Quinn said, going to get Rachel and herself some more coffee so that Rachel and Kurt could talk in private.

"Thanks Kurt, I didn't mean to go off on you before I just..."

"I get it Rachel. If me and Blaine ever... I meant what I said though. You two are both completely insane individuals, but together...you're slightly less insane." Kurt said, smiling at her. Rachel shook her head and pulled him into a hug. Kurt in his own way had always had her back, and she appreciated it greatly, even if she didn't say it.

"I'll see you later Kurt"

"Sure thing. Oh and me and Puck are organising a little party for you after opening night next week, just so you know"

"Kurt, it's a small role, you don't have to..."

"Sweetheart, Quinn Fabray isn't the only one back to her old self." He said with a wink, and left them to it.

"He's right you know" Quinn said, handing Rachel her coffee and sitting down. "You're more..._you _than you've been in years."

"Santana..."

"No Rachel, it isn't down to Santana. It's down to you. You have no one to credit your success with but you. Just make sure you have people to share it with."

"I...guess you're right"

"I know I am"

"Don't get too cocky Fabray" she just smiled in response and finished her second cup of coffee.

"I don't suppose you could see me off could your Berry?"

"At the airport?"

"Yeah"

"I don't..."

"Think of it as being the one to finally get rid of me yourself if you want." Rachel laughed but chose not to correct her.

"Sure Quinn"

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't content with the opinions that had so far been presented to her on her relationship problems. Puck's main response had been to protest that he was going to work, and the Berry meltdown wouldn't be in full swing at least until he got back.<p>

"So she's stopped talking to you?"

"Completely, I really don't know what I've done wrong"

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with your friends on this one Rachel. There isn't a lot you can do"

"I guess you're right. I'll just keep myself busy with work"

"Better yet, you can tell me what's going on with Miss Fabray"

"We're just friends"

"She still have feelings for you?"

"She says she does. But that she understands that she blew it and that I'm happy. She just wants us to just be friends"

"Well she's not delusional then at the very least. That why she's moving to England?"

"Partially, but she just wants to be happy. Just because we weren't meant to be she shouldn't feel guilty for the rest of her life"

"No, certainly she shouldn't. You're a good person Rachel"

"So I've been told"

Just as Rachel had finished speaking, the phone rang. Jackson answered it and Rachel watched with concerned curiosity as his face drained entirely of colour.

"Rachel..."

"What's wrong Jackson?"

"It's Puck, he's been taken to hospital. He was shot whilst on duty"

"...what"

"Rachel you need to go to the hospital ok? I'll close up the shop and follow on as soon as I can. What are you waiting for girl?"

Rachel nodded, trying to get her breathing in control. Her best friend needed her after all. She ran all the way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Hi, you brought in a Noah Puckerman..."<p>

"Are you family miss?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, shouldn't that be enough?"

"I'm sorry miss but..."

"Hi Rachel!"

"Give me just a second Brittany...wait, Brittany?"

"Yes! I haven't changed Rachel. You have though, you look less like a really old toddler"

"I...forgive me for being blunt Brittany but why are you here?"

"Oh! I was with Puck when he got shot!"

"You were? What happened?"

"Well I've been choreographing this show, and the director has been getting more and more angry lately. So today I think people failing to dance made him want to kill them. Which I can understand, because I'm a much better dancer than anyone else but murder is mean. So anyway, someone called the police and Puck turned up so the director shot him instead"

"Is he going to be ok, can we see him?"

"I think so; it only hit him in the arm. He's still in surgery, but the doctor said she'd come and get me if she had any news"

"Ok...thank you Brittany"

"No problem Rachy. So how is it dating Santana?" Rachel choked slightly and looked at her in shock.

"I heard from Quinn. I couldn't come to the wedding because I was not here but a whole lot"

"I...I think we've broken up"

"Why?"

"Well she's stopped talking to me"

"Oh that's just San getting jealous, you don't have to worry"

"I don't?"

"Nope, she'd stop talking to me for a few days and then be perfectly normal"

"So I don't have to worry?"

"Not unless you've done something wrong, no"

"I haven't"

"Well you're ok then"

"Excuse me Miss Pierce, Mr Puckerman has come round. The surgery went well and he's asking for a Miss Berry, I assume that's you?" the doctor said, looking kindly at Rachel.

"I'll see you around then Rachel" Brittany said absently, almost gliding out of the hospital. Rachel didn't question how they'd get in touch. Brittany Pierce would find a way. Allowing herself the first real smile since receiving that dreaded phone call, Rachel went to go and tease her best friend.

* * *

><p>As Brittany was leaving the hospital she smiled to herself. Rachy and San were perfect for each other; they just had to stop being idiots. Maybe Brittany could be the one to sort that out for them.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Santana, why are you here?"

"Haven't you been listening to me at all? Berry is a lying, backstabbing piece of..."

"Yes, I've been listening to you for the past three hours Santana, what you haven't said is what she's supposed to have done?"

"She's back with Quinn motherfucking Fabray! That's what"

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Well she didn't mention that to me"

"When the fuck did you two talk?"

"Santana, will you calm down?"

"No! I won't fucking calm down"

"Then is it any wonder that Rachel has got someone else?" Brittany asked. Santana looked at her in shock for a while before storming out, with nothing but a 'fuck you' for her troubles.

Brittany giggled, phase one was complete.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel's going with Quinn fucking Fabray to London?"<p>

"Is that the full name on her birth certificate?" Puck asked, laughing from his hospital bed. It was a good thing he was already in one, Santana thought darkly.

"She's just going to forgive her, after everything that _bitch _has done to her?"

"I'd assume she thinks that no-one wants to be with her" Jackson added, refusing to look up from his paper.

"I..."

"Haven't talked to her for the past month, with no reason"

"...shit"

"Yeah shit Lopez. You promised you wouldn't hurt her and look at what you fucking did?" Puck said, getting angry with her.

"Yeah ok Puckerman I get it, I fucked up. What airport are they going to?"

"You're not going to stop her" Puck said smugly.

"What airport Puckerman?" Santana said through gritted teeth. She wasn't in the mood for this shit. She needed to go and get her woman back from that motherless fuck Fabray.

"They're at Newark. If you go now you might just catch them"

"Thank you Jackson" Santana said, running from the room. Puck and Jackson shared a smile and bumped fists, the plan had been set perfectly in motion. Now it was just left to the most volatile elements; Santana and Rachel. Unnoticed, Brittany slipped into the room and clapped her hands.

"Thank you! Everything's going exactly the way it's meant to! It's like an episode of CSI!"

"Sure Brit, exactly like CSI. You're welcome anyway. Rachel's my best friend and I want to see her..."

"Yeah Puck, I'm grateful to you too, but I was addressing my uncle Jackson"

"No problem Brittany darling. You're right, I've grown fond of both of them, and they're like family."

"Wait, _Uncle_ Jackson? The fuck is going on here?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for this Rachel"<p>

"It's not a problem Quinn; it isn't as if I'm carrying your bags or anything"

"Yeah, but you don't owe me a thing Rach, and yet here you are, being my friend."

"Of course I am"

"I just...thank you, that's all" Quinn said, stopping and staring at her. Rachel just shook her head and pulled her into a hug.

"You're going to be amazing Quinn Fabray. You're so much more than people's perceptions of you."

"And you Rachel, are _exactly _what anyone who has met you perceives you to be; a star. Now come on, I've filled my quota of emotional crap for the month"

* * *

><p>"Get a move on you little shit! I've gots to get my girl!"<p>

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left it till rush hour traffic!" the cab driver shouted back at her. Santana just glared at him from the back until he relented slightly.

"We're only two streets away, if you run you might catch her"

"What about the fare?"

"As long as you get out of my vehicle right this second then we'll call it even. Now go! I thought you had to get your girl?"

Santana didn't need to be told twice, and she took off running.

"So...this is it then Berry"

"I'm going to be visiting Fabray"

"You can go where you want; I won't be allowing you in my house"

"Try and stop me Fabray, I'll get in"

"Like mould or a cockroach"

"Hey Fabray, step the fuck away from my woman!"

"Is that..."

"Santana" Rachel said, not knowing how this was going to go down, but it wasn't going to be good.

"She start talking to you again?"

"Nope"

"...the fuck is she doing here then?"

"No idea"

"_You _should have a fucking idea though Fabray!" Santana growled, throwing a wild punch at her. Quinn ducked and grabbed her as passers-by stopped and stared and Rachel looked around to see how she could best get away. Or pretend she knows neither Quinn nor Santana.

"I don't know what the hell your crazy ass is on Lopez, but either way I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Bullshit! You've stolen Rachel from me!" Quinn burst into laughter, which is probably the worst thing she could have done. Santana lunged at her, but Rachel stepped in before Santana could hurt Quinn. Besides, if _that's _the reason why Santana had stopped talking to her then Rachel had a few things to say to her.

"Santana, what the fuck are you on about?"

"I saw you two outside the shop, getting all cosy with each other last month."

"And you didn't think to talk to me about it?"

"I didn't want to stick around to be lied to no"

"Maybe you should have done Lopez, you'd have heard the truth" Quinn said.

"Pardon me?"

"Rachel and me are just friends you dipshit, we're not getting back together" Quinn added with a sigh.

"So you're not moving to London with her?" Santana asked desperately, directing this at Rachel.

"No! Even if...why the fuck would I move to London? We might have broke up but I still have a part in a play you dumbass!"

"I...haven't really been thinking clearly have I?"

"Nope" Quinn said smugly to which Santana flipped her off. "Look Santana, I understand your position. But honestly, you make Rachel happy, when you're not being a prick that is. That's all I want for her. Now can I leave? I'm going to miss my flight"

"...Sure Fabray. Take care of yourself"

"Whatever Lopez. I'll call you when I get there Rachel"

"Thank you Quinn"

"Yeah yeah" she said grumbling, stalking off towards the departures lounge.

"I've been a right idiot haven't I?" Santana said sheepishly. Rachel just shook her head and pulled her in for a kiss. As they broke apart, she refused to acknowledge her and walked away. Before long she called over her shoulder.

"You have, but lucky for you I love you"

* * *

><p>Quinn got on the plane and noticed her good luck to be sitting next to one of the hottest women she'd ever seen. She sat down and shared a smile with the woman,<p>

"Hi"

"Hi"

"So, you going to London for business or pleasure?"

"Both hopefully" Quinn said with what she hoped would be a charming smile "I'm moving"

"Oh that's cool! I'm sure you'll love it. I'm Charlie by the way"

"Quinn"

* * *

><p>Rachel's opening night was a success, and now they were in Kurt and Blaine's apartment was packed with Rachel's friends and family wanting to wish her a success. Puck, Jackson and his <em>niece <em>Brittany (which none of them could have seen coming), members of the Glee Club, Mr and Mrs Schuester and Puck's mom and sister were there. Rachel's dads couldn't get a flight but they were on Skype with a bottle of champagne each, as was Quinn (who had been regaling Rachel with tales of this girl that she had met on the plane, they'd had their first date the night before). Santana and Rachel watched in enjoyment as Kurt tried to beat Finn off with oven gloves as he tried to eat the food straight out of the oven. Overall, life couldn't get any better.

"So, you've finally forgiven me then?" Santana asked.

"Maybe, are you going to stop being such a jealous idiot?"

"Nope, but I promise I'll talk to you about it in future"

"I can live with that"

_END_

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed this. Happy ending and all that shit. That's all folks**


End file.
